A computer system includes various hardware components and software components, including an operating system, hardware drivers, and software drivers. The computer system may also include application software that is preloaded or that is installed during use of the computer system. The application software may be commonly used software items, such as word processing documents, or may be application software that is useful for a limited amount of time (e.g., a gaming application). Although many software installations include an uninstall feature, this feature may remove most, but not all, software components, and, therefore, do not provide a “clean” uninstall. The remaining software components or residual components of the application software may remain installed, although their use is no longer necessary. These remaining traces of the application software may result in loss of valuable memory space as well as other undesired consequences (e.g., slow performance, computer viruses, and so on).